The New Band
by Hello My Name Is Awesome
Summary: Griffin is happy about the success of BTR so he sends Gustavo and Kelly to Minnesota to find members for another band. The band members turn out to be siblings & cousins of BTR. R&R - ON HIATUS
1. Audition

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

"_Its the only life you got so you gotta live it big time._"

"That is the worst singing i've heard in my life!" Gustavo yelled at the kid standing on the stage "Get out!"

The kid ran out of the building.

"Why did Griffin have to send us to minnesota to find kids for the new band?" Gustovo asked.

"Because he of the success of Big Time Rush, he wants another band from here." Kelly explained

"That is the most ridiculous thing i've ever heard!" Gustavo yelled.

"I'll go get the next kid." Kelly said ignoring Gustavo.

She walked over to the door and opened it "Who's next?" She asked.

"Me" a girl said standing up.

"This way." Kelly said walking threw the door.

Kelly walked back to where she was sitting and the girl walked onto the stage.

"What's your name?" Kelly asked the girl.

"Vicki Mitchell." The girl replied.

"_Jump up, fall down Gonna play it loud now. Don't care, my head's spinning all around now. I swear I'll do anything that I have to till I forget about you._" Vicki sang.

"That was amazing." Kelly said.

"No, it was terrible!" Gustavo yelled.

"You said that about 3/4 of Big Time Rush I think we should put her to the band." Kelly said

"Fine," Gustavo said to Kelly then turned to Vicki "Your in!" he yelled.

"Really?" Vicki asked "Yes!" she yelled.

"You sit in one of those chairs while i go get the next kid." Kelly said to Vicki.

"Ok" Vicki said as she ran to the seats and sat down.

Kelly walked back over to the door and opened it "Whos next?" she asked.

"Me." A boy that looked kind of like a younger James stood up.

"Follow me." Kelly said walking back to where she was sitting and the boy walked onto the stage.

"What's your name?" Kelly asked.

"Robby Diamond." The boy said.

"I don't care what anyone's name is!" Gustavo yelled "Just sing already!

"_You wanna be famous. You wanna be the one who's living the life. You wanna be wanna be the one who's taking a free ride__._" Robby sang.

Gustavo was about to open is mouth to say something when kelly cut him off. "Don't even start talking if you're going to say that that he annoys you and has no talent."

"He doesn't have any talent!" Gustavo yelled.

"Listen, there are only 6 people left after him and most of them will probably stink so we can't just throw talent away just because the kid anoys you." Kelly said.

"It isn't just because he annoys me, he has NO talent." Gustavo said.

"Yes he does, he has as much talent as Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan." Kelly said.

"No, he doesn't Kendall has way more talent then him." Gustavo said.

"Ok, fine he has as much talent as James, Carlos, and Logan. You put them in a band." Kelly said.

"Ok, il put him in the band but just because most of the other of the kids will probably be worse then him." Gustavo said. "Frank!"

Gustavo yelled at Robby "You're gonna be in the band!"

"My name is Robby." Robby said to Gustavo

"I don't care!" Gustavo yelled "Go sit down!" He pointed to the chairs behind him where Vicki was sitting.

Robby jumped off the stage and ran over to the seats and sat down next to Vicki "Hi Vick" Robby said.

"Hi Rob." Vicki said.

Kelly walked to the door to get the next kid.

"Next" Kelly said looking around the room.

"Me" a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes stood up.

"Come with me." Kelly said leading him to the stage before sitting back down at her seat.

"What's your name?" Kelly asked

"My name is Brandon Diamond." The boy said

"_When the chips are down Back against the wall Got no more to give Cause we gave it all Seems like going the distance is unrealistic But we're too far from the start_." Brandon sang.

"That was amazing!" Gustavo yelled "You're in the band!"

"Oh, come on!" Robby yelled.

Brandon walked over to where Vicki and Robby were sitting and sat down.

"This is awesome!" Vicki exclaimed "I'm going to be in a band with my best friends!"

"How could he like you guys singing better than mine?" Robby asked."I am way better!"

Vicki rolled her eyes at Robby "You have such a big ego." she said.

"I'm going to pretend i didn't hear that." Robby said.

"Wow you actually said someone's singing was amazing." Kelly said

"Anything would have sounded good in comparison to the singing i heard today but brandon is exactly what the band needed." Gustavo said

"Well lets hope the next kid doesn't stink." Kelly said walking towards the door.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Average? Awesome? Terrible? Do i ask this questions in every authors' note? Yes i do.**


	2. Audition2

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

**A/N: Thank you Lollypop2008 & MCR-luver4all-eternity for the OCs in the chapter.**

Kelly opened the door "Who's next?" she asked

"I am" a girl with dark brown hair and green eyes stood up.

"Come with me" Kelly said walking back to her seat.

The girl walked onto the stage "Hi"

"Hi, what's your name?" Kelly asked.

"Angelita Garcia." she replied

"That's wonderful, but guess what? I DON'T CARE!" Gustavo yelled "Sing!"

"_I always end up getting stuck, stuck but I'm never giving up, up in the middle of a perfect day I'm tripping over words to say_." Angelita sang.  
"That was ok. Am I looking for ok? NO!" Gustavo yelled "But since you are not a good singer you might fit in to the band of losers."

"I am not a loser!" Robby yelled.

"Shut up!" Gustavo yelled at Robby then turned back to Angelita "So, your in."

"Awesome! So, do I sit over there?" she asked pointing over to where Robby, Brandon, and Vicki where sitting.

"Yeah." Kelly said to Angelita then turned to Gustavo "Wow, that's the second time today that I didn't have to convince you to let someone into the band." she said.

"We need some members that aren't totally terrible." Gustavo said.

"I'll go get the next kid." she said standing up.

"No, i will il make sure all the talentless losers to leave." Gustavo said walking towards the door.

"This can't be good." Kelly said to herself.

Gustavo opened the door "You, you, you, and you have no talent so...GET OUT!" He yelled

The four kids ran out of the building looking scared.

"You come with me." Gustavo said to the last kid in the building.

"Ok" a girl with blond hair with aqua highlights and blue eyes stood up and followed Gustavo.

Gustavo sat back down at his seat and the girl walked onto the stage.

"What's your name?" Kelly asked.

"June." she replied.

"Ok, June, no pressure but your the only one left. SO YOU BETTER NOT STINK!" Gustavo yelled.

"_Rolling past graffiti walls billboards lighting up the block everyone one of us on a mission_." June sang.

"That was average." Gustavo said "I'm looking for AMAZING. You are not amazing in anyway, But i talked to Griffin and the band needs five members and since your the last kid in minnesota with talent...your in."

"I'm in? that's awesome! Thank you, Dude." June said to Gustavo before running over to her friends "This is awesome!"

"I know we all get to be in a band together." Vicki said excited.

"This was definitely worth the hard time we had getting here." Angelita said.

"Yes it was." Brandon said "By the way, has anyone seen Robby?" he asked looking around.

"Yeah, he's over there fantasizing about being famous again." June said pointing onto the stage.

Brandon, Vicki, and Angelita looked over at the stage where Robby was dancing around and singing into an invisible microphone.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Ok? Let me know. **


	3. We're in a band

**Disclamier: I don't own BTR**

**A/N: Thank you to Lollypop2008 and MCR-luver4all-eternity for the OCs June and Angie.**

Robby, Brandon, Angie, June, and Vicki walked out the doors of the buliding.

"This is the best day ever!" Robby shouted.

"You've said that a thousand times." Brandon said anoyed.

"Well acctualy only fifty-three times." Vicki pointed out.

"I dont care." Robby said.

"Well, we better hurry back to our houses we need to pack the plane leaves in 3hours." Angie said.

"Lets go then." June said.

They all started walking along the sidewalk towards there houses.

"Wait a minute." Vicki said as she stopped walking "Did any of us ask our parents if we could go to L.A. and join a band?"

They all stopped.

"No." Brandon said

"I don't need to ask" June said.

"I forgot." Robby said

"This can't be good." Angie said "Lets go ask our parents."

They sprinted towards there houses.

Robby and Brandon's house.

"Dad?" Robby asked looking around.

"Mom?" Brandon asked.

"Hello boys" Their mom said walking into the room.

"HI Mom." Brandon said.

You know how i want to be famous like cousin james?" Robby asked.

"Yeah," thier mom replied.

"We went to an audition." Brandon said.

"And we're gonna be in a band." Robby said

"You went to an audition? Without asking?" their mom asked sounding angry "You to are in big trouble."

"But-" Brandon started.

"Your not going." she said.

"Hi guys im home." thier dad said entering the house

"Dad, can you plese talk mom into letting me and Brandon go to L.A. and join a band?"

"A band in L.A.?" he asked "I'll talk to her."

"Thanks dad." Robby said.

"Listen, Robby and Brandon finally succded in somthing this may never happen again." His dad explained.

"Hey!" Robby yelled offended.

"Sorry son, I'm just trying to prove a point." He siad to robby.

"Um...OK." There mom said.

"I'm going? Yes!" he yelled running towards his room to pack.

Brandon ran to his room to pack.

"Only if you to are safe though!" she yelled after them.

"Mom, when am i ever not safe." He said before tripping over a chair and falling onto the ground. "I'm okay!" He got up and ran into his room.

Vicki's house

She walked into the kitchen where her mom was cooking.

"Hi mom." Vicki said

"Hi Vicki." She replied "How did the audition go?"

"I told you about that?"

"Yes, you called me and told me then texted me 5 times."

"Oh." She said "Well I'm gonna be in a band."

"Really? That's great." She said "Who else is in the band?"

"Robby, Brandon, Angie, and June." Vicki said "And we leave in 2 hours."

"You better go pack then."

"Ok, mom." She said running to her room to pack.

"Bring the first ade kit." Her mom yelled after her.

"Why?"

"You said Robby is going diden't you?"

"Good point." vicki said putting the first ade kit in her suit case.

Angie's house

She walked into the house and over to her dad "Hi papi."

"Hi Anglita." he replied

"I went to an audition today with June, Robby, Brandon, and Vicki."

"Oh no, did brandon and robby get arested again?"

"No, not this time."

"Good. so what did you want to tell me?"

"I'm going to L.A. to be in a band."

"Really? That's great!" he said.

"So I can go?" she asked.

"Of course." he said "You and vicki need to keep brandon and robby from getting into trouble."

"Thanks Papi." She said hugging him.

"You better go pack, Anglita."

"Ok." She said as she ran to her room to pack.

June's house

She walked into her room and started to pack for L.A.

Her phone started ringing she picked it up. "Hello?" she asked

_"HI, it's Robby."_

"Hi Rob. So Dude are you and Brandon gonna get to go to L.A."

_"Yep, so are Angie, and Vicki they just called."_

"Sweet."

_"We gotta leave in 30minites. Once you finish packing come over to my house thats where Gustovo is going to come and bring us to the airport."_

"OK."

_"Alright see you in a few minites dude."_

"OK, bye dude." she said hanging up the phone.

Angie and Vicki walk towards Brandon and Robby's house.

"Hi guys." Robby said.

"Hi Robby." Vicki said.

"Hi Robby." Angie said "Where is Brandon?"

"He's packing." Robby replied. "And June is one her way here."

Brandon walked out of the house with a HUGE suite case.

"Dude, what did you put in there? An ealphant?" June asked walking over to where they all where standing.

"Just everything I'll need in L.A."

"Please tell me you diden't put all you hockey gear into your suite case." Vicki said

"Um...maybe i did..." Brandon said.

"When would we use hockey gear in L.A." Angie asked.

Vicki looked over at Robby's suitecase wich had his hockey stick sticking out of it. "Robby, did you pack you hockey gear, too?" she asked.

"No." he replied stepping infront of his suite case.

"Robby, there is a hockey sitck sticking out of your suite case do you really think i'm going to belive you?" she asked.

"Well, i was hoping." he said.

"Get in the limo so we can get to tha airport!" gustovo yelled from behind them.

They all put ther suite cases in the trunk and got into the limo taking them to the airport.

**A/N: So... Good? Bad? Let me know R&R.**


End file.
